


L’amour d’un aristocrate

by Kelyana



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), bottom louis - Fandom
Genre: 20ième siècle, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Doméstique Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry peu bavard et très observateur, Intimidant, Lord Styles, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Older Harry, Rich Harry Styles, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, Top!Harry, aristocrate Harry, bottom!Louis, harry distant, harry jaloux, louis timide, orphelin Louis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyana/pseuds/Kelyana
Summary: Univers alternatif dans le 20 e siècle où Louis est un domestique qui travaille pour la famille Styles.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Wastwater, England, 1921.

Des eaux limpides entourées de montagnes vertigineuses, une vue époustouflante depuis sa chambre. Un immense parc ombragé était agrémenté d'une pelouse et d'une orangerie. Les fontaines apportaient quelque chose de pieux et cet endroit avait le don de rendre Louis de bonne humeur à chaque levé du soleil. Le village le plus proche était à plusieurs kilomètres en contrebas, la vaste lande du Wastwater s'étendait à perte de vue. 

Louis déjoua le clignement de ses yeux afin de pouvoir admirer ce spectacle le plus longtemps possible sans avoir à rater une miette. Une pluie traversière gifla les prairies verdoyantes. Le vent secoua les grands arbres avec délicatesse. Il faisait frisquet, le printemps peinait à tracer son chemin.

Un soupire de quiétude lui échappa. 

Ce manoir à l'architecture élisabéthain était ce à quoi il aspirait. Pourtant, le domaine de quatre-cents hectares ne lui appartenait aucunement; tant bien même qu'il l'aurait voulu. 

Après la mort de son père, Francis, il n'était devenu que son successeur dans le métier qu'il exerçait: 

Un domestique.

Le voilà fils d'un valet de pied depuis sa naissance. Vingt-et-une années. Dire que Louis n'était à présent pas un habitué des règles très strictes qui régissait la vie entre aristocrates et serviteurs serait un euphémisme. 

Son géniteur avait commencé très jeune l'étude et la création de jardins, jusqu'à devenir le jardinier du comte George Wellington lors de la naissance de Louis et la mort de sa femme. 

Le Comte était un homme bon et généreux, issue d'une famille aisée et possédant un titre loin d'être coutumier. C'est pourquoi il laissa Louis grandir dans son manoir. Rare se faisait qu'un enfant d'un valet puisse résider dans une grande maison qui avait à son service plusieurs domestiques. Mais le comte Wellington n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, tant que Francis faisait son travail correctement.

Cependant, quatorze heureuses années plus-tard, ce dernier avait fini par démissionner pour consacrer son temps-plein en tant que valet de pied dans une nouvelle demeure, une nouvelle famille. Servant jusqu'à il y a encore deux ans, le comte et la comtesse de Wastwater, jusqu'à sa mort. 

Il y laissa comme trace de son passage, Louis. Ce dernier avait donc fini orphelin à l'âge de seulement dix-neuf ans. 

Cette demeure n'était autre que la solide résidence familiale des Styles qui occupait une grande majorité de la ville Wastwater, et Louis n'en était donc qu'un domestique depuis sept années. 

Le jeune homme était charmé par ce château bâti quelque peu sous terre, aux fenêtres colossales. Ah, et ce bois fracassant et un peu jaunâtre qui donnait à ce lieu, l'effet d'un beau rêve élancé. Mais ce n'était pas ce que préférait Louis à cet endroit. 

Cet endroit avait pour trésor le silence. Un silence entraîné par les éclats des vagues et des mouettes.

Il connaissait ce château par-cœur et pouvait y circuler aveuglement. Allant des chambres, aux salles communes, à la bibliothèque et salle de travail jusqu'aux passages secrets qu'avaient tout manoirs; tout cela ne lui était guère inconnu. 

Son endroit préféré se trouvait être le salon de musique, qui prenait vie autour d'un piano à queue disponible pour les élans mélomanes de ses supérieurs. 

Il chérissait cette pièce car elle se trouvait être très silencieuse lorsque le comte de Wastwater ne l'aménageait pas en tant que salle de bal. Il y passait pratiquement tout son temps libre, assit sur le piano à lire les livres empruntés de la bibliothèque. 

Son seul remède de repos. Car les journées étaient souvent longues et le travail fastidieux. 

Quinze heures par jour, sept jours sur sept. 

Cependant, auprès des vingt-deux autres domestiques, les journées parvenaient à se différencier les uns des autres grâce aux ragots quotidiens. Leur passe-temps. 

Puis nous avons l'intendante, madame Miles, ainsi que le majordome Monsieur Johnson. Les domestiques de haut statut. 

Cette première était chargée de s'occuper du personnel féminin de la maison – bien qu'elle aimait s'occuper de Louis de la même manière. 

Quant au majordome, son travail consistait à orchestrer les tâches de tous les domestiques masculins et de voir au bon fonctionnement de la maison.

Oh, il en oublia la cuisinière. Agatha Enys. Elle régnait sur la cuisine comme un général sur son armée et veillait aux repas quotidiens tant pour les maîtres que pour les valets. Louis l'aimait comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue. 

Il y avait aussi la fille de cuisine, la petite Mary, qui était au service de la cuisinière. La plus jeune des servantes. Si discrète et modeste était-elle, elle se faisait souvent marcher dessus par les plus vicieux du personnel. 

Et que dire de sa confidente et amie, la première femme de chambre, Ira. Ils détestaient la même personne, la bonne à tout-faire, Ruth. Mais quelle garce celle-là ! La raison de toutes les disputes entre domestiques. 

Sans parler du valet de chambre, Edouard, que même le Majordome ne pouvait plus supporter à cause des remarques déplacées qu'il jetaient à longueur de journées.

Louis pourrait tout aussi bien décrire et caractériser la famille Styles mais en était-il de même pour eux à son égard ? 

Il était évident que les règles du manoir étaient à observer de tous. À commencer par observer le silence ou parler doucement et à voix basse. Il n'était plus l'enfant maladroit qui commettait beaucoup d'erreur et faisait souvent tomber les assiettes. Non, il était à présent un jeune homme discipliné et ordonné, qui savait accepter une critique et la rendre à son avantage. 

Ne jamais donner son avis sur un sujet, quand bien même ça le démange; voilà la seconde chose que son père lui avait appris lorsque Louis faisait ses débuts. Toujours suivre l'employeur, mais à une distance de plusieurs pas était également une règle parmi les centaines d'autres. 

En fin de compte, la plus importante était d'être le plus invisible possible et d'effectuer son boulot tel un fantôme. 

Comment pouvait-il alors se faire connaitre par la famille Styles ? 

Il habitait auprès d'eux depuis maintenant presque sept ans, depuis l'âge de ses quatorze ans, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se mélanger à la famille Styles. Il se demanda même si les fils du comte et la comtesse étaient au courant de son existence, étant eux-même rarement au château.

Mais Louis n'avait pas à se plaindre, car il avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête, un lit douillet, trois repas par jour et une promenade chaque soir dans le jardin somptueux du château.

— Louis !

Et voilà qu'il rêvassait encore un peu trop. Le devoir l'appelait. Il était près de six heures du matin. Les domestiques se devaient d'être très matinales. Les maîtres des lieux, quant à eux, ne dépassaient que rarement les huit heures. Laissant le temps aux domestiques de mettre la table et de préparer le petit déjeuner comme il se devait. 

— Louis ! 

— J'arrive ! J'arrive !

Ce dernier enfila avec vitesse sa chemise. 

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, il allait devoir s'occuper des chevaux, car Eric, le chauffeur qui était chargé de le faire ainsi que de véhiculer les maîtres, était tombé malade hier. En temps normal, la place de Louis était en tant que simple servant et ne faisait pas partie des domestiques personnels de ses maîtres. 

C'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait, - très souvent même – à la demande de ses supérieurs, de voire à la garde-robe de ses employeurs mâles et s'assurer que tous les vêtements et effets personnels étaient disponibles en tout temps, tant pour leurs diverses rencontres journalières que lors de leurs soirées mondaines. 

Il en était donc que Louis, comme tout autres servants, accomplissait ses tâches variées et nombreuses; qu'elles soient grosses ou petites. 

Il voyait parfois au petit-déjeuner de son maître, à l'entretien de l'argenterie, il faisait les courses et assurait parfois le service des repas. Il s'occupait du lavage des vitres, de la lessive, l'entretient des chambres et des salles de bain, oh et il en passe !

Pour faire court, il devait s'assurer que tout était impeccable en tout temps.

Pas si simple que ça comme servant, après-tout. 

Il avait à peine le temps de boutonner sa chemise blanche, que l'intendante rentra en trombe dans sa chambre. Une femme d'âge mûr qui arpentait toujours une expression des plus sérieuses en tout-temps.

— Louis, tu t'occupes de la fermeture de la maison à la fin de la journée.

Il roula des yeux, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Bonjour à vous aussi madame Miles, se disait-il. 

— Ce n'est pas normalement à vous de le faire madame Miles ? Vous êtes à la charge de toutes les clés de la maison. Je ne suis qu'un valet de pied tout de même. 

La fenêtre ouverte, le vent frisquet se chargea de démêler la coiffure impeccable de cette dernière. Mais elle ne flanchit pas. Elle était toujours si sérieuse au boulot ce qui décocha naturellement à nouveau un sourire chez Louis. Car il comprenait que derrière ses yeux d'amandes noir se cachait un sourire des plus brillants. 

— Oui jeune homme, mais je te fais assez confiance pour te confier cette tâche et veiller à ce que rien ne soit laissé derrière.

— C'est comme-ci c'était fait madame Miles. 

Et il la salua à la manière d'un soldat, un geste gai. Louis avait toujours fait en sorte à ce que tout le personnel de service l'appréciait et le considérait de bonne foi, ce qu'il était. Alors entendre cela de la bouche de l'intendante, il s'en réjouissait fortement. 

Madame Miles hocha la tête, lui tourna le dos et fit grincer la porte en la poussant. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller jusqu'à hâler Louis une dernière fois. Le regard rieur et le scintillement enjouée paradant dans ses prunelles pralinées n'échappa pas à Louis. 

— Évitons de mentionner ceci à Edouard mais, je me suis chargée à ce que ce dernier s'occupe du ramonage des cheminées aujourd'hui. Fit-elle savoir d'un chuchotis à peine audible.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les mains s'activant à déplier les plis imaginaires de son tablier. Elle se racla la gorge et termina d'un timbre plus fort:

— Charge-toi donc de la fermeture et tu n'auras pas à le faire.

Louis cacha sa joie en hochant simplement la tête, d'un signe de gratitude et forte reconnaissance. De tout le personnel de service, personne n'aimait passer par le ramonage des cheminées. On en ressortait que très poussiéreux et toussoteux. 

— Ce jeune homme a bien besoin de descendre d'un étage ces derniers temps. Marmonna-t-elle à elle-même, d'une pointe d'amertume. 

— Je dirai même de deux, madame Miles. 

Un léger rire singulier échappa à l'intendante, tout en se tenant bien droite. Tel que des livres imaginaires lui appuyaient sur la tête. 

— Nous sommes donc sur la même longueur d'ondes Tomlinson.

Et la porte grinça à nouveau pour laisser Louis seul entre quatre murs. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et un soupire se décampa de ses jolies lèvres rosées. 

Une énième longue journée l'attendait. 

***

— Mademoiselle Éloïse, faites attention ! Vous allez finir par vous faire mal ! 

— Attrape-moi alors !

Petite vermine, se disait Louis. Cette petite finissait toujours par le distraire de ses tâches ménagères. Qu'inventera-t-il encore comme excuse à monsieur Johnson, son majordome ? Il n'ait pas pu finir d'astiquer les vitres car la petite dernière des styles s'était encore amusée à lui voler son matériel de nettoyage et qu'il se faisait à présent vieux pour à chaque fois finir par la courser et reprendre ce qu'il lui appartenait ? 

En réalité, il refusa d'admettre que Mademoiselle Éloïse courait très vite et qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre son rythme. Cette petite détenait une sacrée endurance pour une fille haute comme trois pommes et seulement âgée de sept ans. 

— J'ai besoin de finir mon service jeune fille ! Prononça-t-il essoufflé, courant derrière elle dans un des longs couloirs du premier. 

— Et moi j'ai besoin de m'amuser un peu ! Chantonna-t-elle en retour, son rire faisant échos dans le hall.

Et c'est comme ça que Louis finit par prendre parti à cet amusement. Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine et bousculèrent le personnel qui s'y trouvait tentant de se frayer tous les deux un passage. Des cris horrifiés se fit entendre. Des casseroles cognèrent le sol. Des faux mouvements étaient la cause de la nourriture tombée. 

— Louis ! Bon sang !

— Désolée madame Enys ! Cria-t-il en ne jetant aucun regard au désordre qu'il avait foutu en cuisine. Il croisa rapidement Mary qui ne se gêna pas de glousser ouvertement face au sermon qu'il allait bientôt endurer.

— Reviens ici tout de suite !

— Je- j'arrive !

Oh oui, il allait se faire gronder. 

Le ramonage des cheminées Louis. N'oublies pas le ramonage des cheminées, craint-il. 

Mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas dans son élan de course, à la poursuite de la petite dernière des Styles. Elle détenait sa serviette et le seau pour nettoyer. Il avouait qu'il aurait pu laisser passer outre et en prendre un autre dans la réserve mais s'il faisait ça, Éloïse trouverait tout-de-même un autre moyen pour l'embêter demain.

Sans attendre, il s'élança dans l'escalier. 

L'escalier n'en finissait pas et les marches humides, souvent couvertes de mousse dû au nettoyage quotidien, l'obligea à rester parfaitement concentré pour ne pas glisser. Essoufflé, il se permit une courte halte afin de reprendre son souffle. 

— Éloïse ! Ton père ne va pas apprécier que tu fasses courir les servants en bourrique! Cria-t-il alors que, le regard baissé, il tourna sur l'angle gauche du couloir garni de nombreuses portes fermées. 

Mais qu'avait-il fait au bon dieu pour s'époumoner de si bon matin?

— Éloïse - oh ! 

Coupé dans son élan de chasse, se trouva une élégante paire de mocassins en cuire hors de prix. 

Ce n'était en aucun cas celles d'Éloïse, se disait-il. 

Les prunelles de Louis s'arrondissèrent alors qu'il réalisa que ces chaussures étaient si bien cirées qu'on pouvait s'y voir comme dans un miroir. Elles ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à une personne de la haute classe. 

Le petit domestique traîna son regard de long en large sur le grand corps face à lui, n'omettant aucun détail du costume trois-pièces d'un noir corbeau qui accentuait sa large carrure. Le manque de cravate qu'arbora le jeune homme face à lui, ainsi que le col déboutonné, ne laissa pas Louis indifférent et parvenait même à le rendre encore plus pantois qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était pourtant rare pour un haut-classé de se pavaner aussi souple et désinvolte. 

Pourtant, ce jeune homme face à lui gardait cette allure aristocratique au plus haut-point. Une nouvelle façon d'aborder le sur-mesure tout en gardant l'élégance de celui-ci, il supposait. Ou alors ce jeune homme face à lui n'en avait que faire des normes. Cela se fit remarquer à sa posture bien droite et sûr-de-lui. 

C'est avec appréhension que Louis remonta son regard bleuté vers le visage de son interlocuteur. Il fut d'abord accueilli par un sourire béant qu'affichait le visage enfantin d'Éloïse, prise en hauteur. Elle le regarda d'un air triomphant. 

Il releva le menton pour se donner un air assuré et d'autorité dans l'espoir d'effacer cette bouilli d'enfant qu'il arborait à longueur de journée, mais au moment où il vit l'homme en question, toute son assurance s'évanouit.

La raison ? Éloïse était dans les bras de son grand-frère.

Louis se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, la rendant plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude. 

Face à lui, se tenait Lord Styles, fils aîné du comte et de la comtesse de Wastwater.

Harry Styles. 

Cet homme de trente années qui charmait plus d'une femme et qui parvenait à faire battre le pauvre petit cœur de Louis plus que de raison. Comment ne pas se sentir menacé face à cette atmosphère immatérielle et masculine qui semblait s'émaner de ce bel-homme au regard glacé et perçant? De plus un sang bleu. 

Un sourire des plus minutieux se dessina sur la mâchoire carré du Lord Styles. Il fallut plisser les yeux pour avoir un aperçu de cet étirement imperceptible. L'habitude d'être toujours sérieux, supposait-il. Le jeune homme ténébreux s'avança d'un pas et chassa les pans de sa veste afin d'enfoncer une main dans sa poche. L'autre supportant toujours le poids de la petite Éloïse en hauteur. Cette dernière avait le visage empourpré pour avoir trop couru et un sourire aussi grand que la rivière du Nil élargissait sa mâchoire.

Louis se souvint comme son père le lui avait appris, qu'il devait toujours laisser une distance raisonnable entre un maître et un domestique. Il recula donc d'un petit pas mais se ravisa d'en faire plus.

Et c'est avec inconscience que Louis laissa ses prunelles obnubilées traînaient un peu trop longtemps sur les longs doigts sveltes du Lord Styles. Le plus jeune n'osa pas risquer un regard dans ses yeux. 

— Monsieur Tomlinson, vous semblez pressé de partir.

Cette voix rauque lui semblait si familier, il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Une voix chaude et pure qui vous donnait envie de rendre l'âme avant d'éprouver un sentiment plus fort.

Essoufflé, le concerné sentit son corps se figer. Il ne savait pas que Lord Styles avait connaissance de son existence. Encore moins qu'il se rappelait de son nom. Il était vrai que ce dernier n'avait jamais réellement adressé la parole à Louis jusqu'à maintenant. Il était quasi rare que Lord Styles lui prêta de l'attention, voir même de l'affinité. 

Puis cela devait probablement faire des mois, que Louis n'avait pas vu le plus grand. Ce dernier était certainement logé dans le centre de la ville, lui qui n'habitait plus officiellement chez ses parents, contrairement à tout ses autres frères. Il n'avait jamais osé demander aux autres domestiques la raison mais une rumeur courait qu'il avait mise une femme du village enceinte et qu'il lui avait acheté une maison pour qu'elle puisse y habiter. Pourtant Louis était le premier à savoir que les dires des domestiques n'étaient jamais à prendre au sérieux. Que des balivernes.

Il tenta un regard vers lui et constata que Lord Styles le regardait déjà ouvertement et d'une force très perçante. C'était à peine si celui-ci cligner des yeux. Un orchestre de tambours prenait vie dans la cage thoracique du plus jeune. Ce qui le fit immédiatement baissé le regarder vers ses chaussures de domestique. Il se devait de se faire petit et observer le silence. 

Ce visage aux traits symétriques lui ordonna de fuir. De s'évaporer, avant de ressentir le besoin de le toucher. 

Ce regard. Oh ce regard l'envoûtait. Un vert si prononcé qu'il était prêt d'y sombrer jamais. 

Et cette senteur, l'odeur de vanille exquis combiné à un parfum coûteux, le faisait voyager au quatre coin du monde rien qu'en aspirant une bouffée. 

Louis se tortilla sur place et tenta de reprendre une certaine constance. Mais c'était loin d'être facile quand un homme d'une telle prestance se trouvait face à vous. 

— Vous-a-t-elle ralenti dans vos tâches ménagères ? Demanda Lord Styles une deuxième fois, d'un ton sérieux. Aucune moquerie détectée, ni de jugement déplorable. Rien qu'une question, pure et simple. Comme s'il s'intéressait vraiment à la réponse. 

Louis baissa son regard alarmé vers son tablier suintant qu'il tenait dans la main. Il s'empressa de secouer la tête pendant que Lord Styles le pénétra du regard encore plus intensément.

Le petit domestique se permit de jeter un rapide regard vers la courte chevelure indomptable du Lord Styles qui parvenait à cacher ses oreilles à l'aide de quelques mèches plus longues que d'autres. Des cheveux d'une brillance sans nom dont l'odeur lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. 

— Il me semble que ceci vous appartient? Questionna le plus vieux d'une dernière tentative alors qu'il enveloppa de ses longs doigts la serviette immatriculée qu'Éloïse tenait dans ses petites mains.

Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Louis voulut reculer de quelques pas et s'enfuir en courant. Mais ça serait très malpoli et irrespectueux. 

Lord Styles attendait visiblement une réponse vu le froncement de sourcil que ce dernier arborait. Sa mâchoire diablement sculptée était contractée. Son cou était boursouflé de veines comme s'il retenait quelque chose en lui. 

Mais c'est que Louis n'arrivait pas à énoncer ne serait-ce qu'un syllabe tant sa gorge se faisait très sèche. Alors c'est d'une main tremblotante qu'il accepta la serviette que Lord Styles lui tendit et murmura un merci à peine audible qu'il craint que Lord Styles n'ait pu l'entendre. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Louis sentit que l'aristocrate ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un courant électrique passa entre eux, une énergie si lourde de promesses que l'air en devenait suffocant.

— Avoir une conversation avec vous c'est tout comme en avoir une avec l'échos. Lui lança Lord Styles toutefois sans une once de reproche. Son regard impassible et ses expressions neutres n'aidaient en rien. 

Louis n'entendit aucun autre bruit que celui de son pouls qui résonnait dans le couloir. 

Il venait de se ridiculiser devant Lord Styles. 

Le domestique se racla la gorge et courba le dos d'un signe de respect, le visage baissé vers ses chaussures. 

— Je crains que nous ne sommes pas taillés de la même étoffe, Milord. 

Lord Styles lâcha un soufflement par le nez, sa manière de dire qu'il trouvait cela absurde. 

En épiant du coin de l'œil, Louis entendit Lord Styles chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Éloïse. Il vit l'aristocrate se pencher en avant afin de déposer la benjamine des Styles au sol.

Le plus jeune ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme. Ça devait être l'effet de l'aristocrate. Louis se rassura intérieurement. Il n'était pas le seul à être atteint par cet effet.

Cette dernière, les mains rassemblées au bas du dos, s'approcha du servant en sautillant et lui sourit sincèrement, les prunelles pétillantes de malice, d'un vert comparable à son aîné. 

— Je suis désolée Louis pour t'avoir embêter.

— Monsieur Tomlinson. Le corrigea son frère d'un ton autoritaire, toutefois, d'une douceur irréprochable.

— Monsieur Tomlinson. Rectifia Éloïse en roulant des yeux. 

Le valet de pied, titubant d'un pied à l'autre timidement, lui sourit de toutes ses dents, les bajoues colorées d'un rouge vif, illuminant son visage de ce fait. De son index, il taquina le nez de la jeune fille et lui accorda son pardon. Même si cela n'était pas nécessaire à ce qu'elle s'excusât car il se trouvait qu'il prenait goût à ce genre d'amusement. Cette jeune fille était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie et parvenait à lui faire oublier maintes soucis lorsqu'elle se décidait à le déranger lors de ses occupations. 

Le jeune domestique à conscience du regard persistant que lui lance l'aristocrate depuis maintenant trois bonnes minutes. 

— Tu restes quand-même ma préférée. Lui dit-il tendrement, amassant une bonne dose de confiance qui s'évanouit aussitôt dit.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, laissant apparaître une dent manquante et se retourna vers son frère pour silencieusement lui demander permission de partir. Probablement jouer avec ses poupées. Ce qu'il lui accorda d'un simple hochement de tête, deux rides s'affichant dans les deux coins de ses lèvres. 

Son sang se retourna quand il réalisa qu'il se trouvait désormais seul face à l'aristocrate. 

Louis tenta de replacer quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, en vain. Il remonta ses cils vers Lord Styles et fut surpris de constater qu'une flamme brûlante ravivait le fond de ses prunelles verdâtres sous son froncement de sourcils. Les deux mains du plus grand étaient à présent plongés dans les poches de son pantalon et cet air nonchalant qui ne le quittait pas en était presque vexant et contradictoire par rapport à l'éclair qui passa dans ses orbes plissées. Le regard de Lord Styles le parcourait de haut en bas jusqu'à l'encrer dans ses yeux, les pupilles aussi dilatées qu'un noyau d'olives. 

Cela déclencha en Louis quelque chose de si fort, qu'il en parut confus et en avait des papillons dans le ventre. 

Instinctivement,Louis tira sur le col de sa chemise totalement boutonnée et faillit s'excuser auprès du Lord Styles quand madame Miles apparut dans son champ de vision. Discrètement, un soupire de soulagement lui échappa.

Il était à deux doigts de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

— Louis. S'écria l'intendante presque en galopant vers lui. Cela fait dix bonnes minutes que je te cherche. Que diable faisais-tu? 

Louis recula d'un autre pas et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour contempler madame Miles par-dessus l'épaule du plus grand qui n'avait aucunement cillé par la venue de celle-ci et observait toujours Louis ouvertement. Sa haute silhouette lui bloquait le chemin. 

C'était déstabilisant. Louis se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Le plus grand devait se demandait ce qu'un pauvre domestique tel que lui faisait ici, pensa Louis. 

— Je suis désolé. S'excusa louis. 

Il aurait préféré que le tremblement dans sa voix ne soit pas aussi audible. Il savait que le ramonage des cheminées l'attendait aujourd'hui. 

— J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse jeune homme. Dit l'intendante, arrivée à son hauteur. Prise de colère, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'aristocrate. 

Il en avait pas. D'excuses. Il avait déjà dit qu'Eloïse l'entraînait souvent dans une course inévitable mais le majordome et l'intendante avaient été claire là-dessus; il devait en aucun cas prendre partie à ses enfantillages, car il était clair que Louis avait gardé son âme d'enfants -, tant qu'il n'avait pas fini ses corvées. 

— Non. Murmura Louis, apparaissant vaincu. Je crains ne pas être libre de m'en expliquer. 

Lèvres entrouvertes, Louis se contenta de fixer le sol. 

— Je crains le contraire. S'énonça la voix rauque du noble dans l'habitacle et à en faire trembler le plus jeune telle une feuille.

Louis vit les prunelles ridées de madame Miles prendre une forme assez hilarante. Sa bouche formait un rond, lui empêchant de balbutier de mots cohérents. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi déstabilisée et pas sûr d'elle. Elle se tourna de tout son corps vers Lord Styles, se ressaisit et courba le dos tout en inclinant la tête pour le saluer. 

— Milord. Veuillez m'excuser. Je n'avais pas remarqué votre présence. 

Le jeune serviteur se sentit soulagé lorsque les orbes verts de son interlocuteur se dérivèrent lentement vers l'intendante lorsque celle-ci prit parole. 

— Ne vous sentez pas obliger de me présenter des excuses, je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu. J'aurai dû vous prévenir bien avant de ma venue. 

Louis trouva cela fascinant comme Lord Styles pouvait autant avoir une voix douce et calme, autant il se tenait d'une droiture parfaitement lignée et ses expressions faciales étaient aussi vides qu'une truite. 

— Vous êtes ici chez vous milord. Rien ne vous oblige à nous tenir informés de toutes activités vous concernant.

Une des mains de l'aristocrate sortit de sa poche pour se frayer un chemin dans ses courtes boucles pour ensuite la replonger dans sa poche. Louis fut à nouveau hypnotisé par les mains veineuses du plus grand.

Lord Styles hocha simplement la tête en direction de l'intendante, le visage aussi blafard qu'un vampire. Le regard de ce dernier se replongea dans celui du plus jeune, qui tortillait ses doigts et serra la serviette emprisonnée dans ses petites mains à s'en faire mal. 

Le plus jeune essaya de jauger l'expression du plus grand mais n'y vit rien de plus que le haussement d'un sourcil à peine curieux. Pourquoi est-ce que Louis avait-il l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui? 

— C'est de ma faute, reprit calmement le noble. Monsieur Tomlinson m'aidait simplement avec les valises.

C'était autour de Louis d'avoir les yeux exorbités. Lord Styles se prit la peine de mentir pour lui, pour si peu? 

— Oh. C'était tout ce que madame Miles trouva à dire durant ces quelques secondes de silence. Louis se chargera alors de préparer votre chambre milord. Sourit-elle, engendrant plus de rides sur sa peau laiteuse. 

Madame Miles passa discrètement un bras derrière le dos du jeune serviteur et utilisa deux doigts pour l'inciter à partir avec elle. 

— Bienvenue chez vous milord. Nous allons pas vous déranger plus que ça. Vous devez avoir mieux à faire. 

Louis était presque sûr que cette dernière remarque lui été destinée. Avant de partir, il tenta un demi-sourire hésitant vers l'aristocrate, lui offrant une vue saisissante sur sa bouche émoustillée, que ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de le lui rendre. Non qu'il le regardait avec mépris mais Lord Styles avait cette faculté à vous faire questionner votre existence par de simples regards appuyés. 

Tout en laissant l'intendante le pousser vers l'escalier, Louis se demandait s'il lui arrivait de sourire. 

Un noble ne sourit donc jamais? Peut-être en gardait-il pour les occasions plus prometteuses? 

Dos à lui, Louis parvenait encore à sentir le regard transperçant de l'aristocrate sur lui. Il n'osa cependant contempler pardessus son épaule. 

— Le ramonage de cheminées ? Chuchotât-il vers l'intendante. 

— Vous lisez dans mes pensées. Se moqua cette dernière d'un même ton que lui. 

Au dernier moment, Louis se permit un regard vers l'homme intrigant et sentit son pouls s'accélérer quand il tomba droitement dans les yeux de ce dernier, la tête penché et l'air pensif apostillé sur son visage sévère, n'exprimait pas la moindre sensibilité ni aucune émotion. 

C'était si difficile de lire en lui, trouva Louis. Il n'était que certain d'une chose; il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de sentiments mélangés pour quelqu'un.


	2. 2

— Assez! Pour une fois, menons à bien ce repas s'il vous plaît ! 

Des jérémiades incessants s'affaissaient dans la cuisine. Un brouhaha qui résumait que trop bien la relation qu'entretenait les domestiques entre-eux. 

Rien de bien méchant, seulement, ils avaient le don de parler bien trop fort pour le peu que pouvaient supporter les oreilles fragiles de l'intendante.

Ce son saillant faisait tourner la tête de cette dernière; presque à la rendre étourdie. 

Heureusement que les maîtres n'étaient pas en contact direct avec les serviteurs et qu'ils n'entendaient donc aucun bruit à travers les murs et les plafonds. Car l'espace réservé aux serviteurs couvrait tout le sous-sol. Aucun maître ne s'y aventurait tout comme aucun domestique ne vagabondait dans les appartements privés de leurs employeurs. 

Les serviteurs ne se rendaient dans les autres parties de la maison que pour y travailler. Le dernier étage qui était le grenier, était réservé pour leurs chambres et salles de bains. 

— Eric, bas les pattes. S'écria madame Enys, la cuisinière, les prunelles jades arrondies en état d'alerte. Ne touches pas avant d'avoir fait ta prière. 

Personne ne décidait dans la cuisine de madame Enys. Personne sauf elle. Sous-sol ou pas, c'est elle qui dirigeait toutes les cuisines du château. 

Eric, le cocher qui voiturait les maîtres, allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Son mal de tête était passée et il ne semblait plus faire de la fièvre. De quoi rassurer le personnel qui avait besoin de lui dans les jours qui suivent. 

— Mais, et Louis alors! S'offusqua le cocher de vingt-cinq ans, d'une moue au visage. 

Louis lâcha rapidement la cuillère qu'il tenait en main en prévoyant le regard de madame Enys pivotait vers sa personne. 

— Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle. Se défendit le petit en bafouillant, les mains en hauteur. Mais ses bajoues gonflées et sa bouche pleine à craquer disait tout autre chose. 

Madame Enys et madame Miles soupirèrent dans une imploration collective. 

Chaque soirée, c'était les mêmes cris. Chaque soirée, c'était les mêmes reproches et chaque soirée, c'était la même histoire. 

Mais ô comme Louis chérissait ces repas. C'était sa famille à présent. Et il les aimait. À l'exception de certains mais ça ne le freinait pas dans son amour propre ainsi que l'amour qu'il avait à offrir. 

De l'amour à donner, ça, Louis en avait. Même un peu trop. Si l'on payait plus d'attention et si l'on s'approchait de plus près, on pourrait constater que cet élan d'amour débordait même de son petit cœur. Car il ne savait pas quoi en faire pour l'instant; de cet amour. 

Il était à présent dix-neuf heures et demi. 

Lors du dernier repas de la journée, après avoir servi les supérieurs, les domestiques se rejoignirent tous pour discuter, s'échanger les derniers ragots et éventuellement briefer la journée de demain. 

Car la plupart d'eux jouait un rôle distribué à l'avance. Entre domestiques, valets de chambre et les bonnes à tout faire, un travail homogène les unissait. 

Quel rôle Louis allait-il avoir cette fois-ci? La cuisine? La vaisselle? Le repassage? Ou le raccommodage peut-être? Il espérait pouvoir être celui qui se chargera d'acheter le pain, le lait et la viande le matin car ça lui donnait le temps de prendre l'air à la fois. 

Mais avant-tout, il fallait prendre des forces pour pouvoir attaquer la journée de demain. 

Garni sur la vaste table pouvant prendre jusqu'à vingt personnes se trouvait un des plus gros poulet farci que Louis n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. 

Et ces pommes de terres cuites à la vapeur d'un soupçon d'ail, de coriandre et de persil, ainsi que cette sauce marinée aux autres légumes frais, lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. 

Ses papilles gustatives étaient en transe. Il était clair qu'il avait faim. Après-tout, il avait bien mis quatre heures à nettoyer les cheminées. Ça a eu le don d'attiser son appétit. 

— Oh, Mary! Appela la cuisinière, se levant de sa chaise d'un bond, son tablier à motifs de lapins tâché de farine. J'ai oublié le pain dans le four.

La petite Mary qui s'activait à égaliser les couverts sur la table en bois, s'immobilisa à l'entente de la cuisinière. Elle secoua la tête en direction de celle-ci. 

— Je m'en suis occupée. Je les ai sortis. La voix à peine audible, elle sourit timidement. Un étirement qui épaississait avec succès son visage maigre.

Elle entreprit quelques pas pour aller chercher les petits pains et les brioches qui sentaient tellement bons que Louis suivit le plateau du regard. Et il remarqua également le dessert qui y séjournait sur le plateau argentée; la poire cuite au four et un grand mille-feuille vanille. Son dessert préféré depuis qu'il travaillait ici. 

Mary, s'apercevant du regard émerveillé de Louis, lui sourit. 

La peau de cette dernière finement lactée et tachée de rousseurs ainsi que son corps frêle sans courbes voluptueux était une indication à son jeune âge. Ses yeux chocolatés pétillants et sa voix aiguë prouvaient également son innocence à l'état pur. Elle venait certes d'avoir seize ans mais elle parlait et agissait comme une femme d'âge mûr.

Louis était certain que les épreuves qu'avaient subit la jeune fille, étaient la raison de sa maturité. 

Ils avaient tout les deux un point commun: ils étaient tout deux orphelins. 

— Maintenant... que tout le monde s'assoient correctement à sa place que l'on puisse enfin commencer. Débuta l'intendante, couvant un regard bienveillant autour d'elle. 

— Car deux secondes de plus et voilà que Monsieur Johnson aurait servit sa main de repas. Fit observer Ruth, couvrant sa bouche pulpeuse d'un essuie blanc afin de réprimer un rire. 

Le majordome en question visait un point vide au-dessus de la tête d'Edouard et semblait mâchouiller sa main sans relâche. 

Louis étouffa un gloussement alors que son majordome chassait sa rêverie en raclant la gorge et il ajusta son nœud papillon sous le rire des autres. Il était clair qu'il se faisait vieux. Si ridé était-il, qu'il était difficile de voir la couleur de ses yeux tant les plis miniaturisaient ses prunelles. 

Mais celui-ci se distinguait notamment de par son excellente présentation, sa fidélité, son honnêteté, son ardeur au travail et sa discrétion. Il était chargé, tout comme l'intendante, de toutes les clés de la maison. À la fin de la journée, il s'assurait que toutes les portes et fenêtres soient bien fermées, que la vaisselle soit bien rangée et que toutes les cheminées soient sécurisées. 

Il était donc le dernier à aller se coucher. La fatigue l'emportait toujours lors des repas de soir. 

Le cinquantenaire était le plus ancien des domestiques dans ce château. Il s'était autrefois pourtant juré qu'il n'allait jamais se charger du travail qu'imposaient les grandes maisonnées des riches snobs représentants de la noblesse. 

Mais le voilà aujourd'hui, servant les Styles depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. 

En fait, il n'a jamais voulu servir une autre famille que les Styles. Il disait qu'il était impossible de trouver meilleur q'eux. Et plus le temps passait, plus Louis était du même avis.

Le jeune domestique gagna sa place au côté d'Ira, sa collègue de travail mais son amie avant-tout. Elle était plus âgée que Louis d'un an et s'entendait à merveille avec lui. Ira leva les yeux vers l'orphelin et rassembla ses fines mains sur la table. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et un regard qui en disait long; quelles plaintes allaient-ils encore entendre ce soir?

Ira était d'une beauté renversante. Ses cheveux noirs mouillés étaient pris dans une queue de cheval, elle avait les joues rouges et les sourcils finement peints, laissant les extrémités de ceux-ci étirer ses prunelles électriques et affiner son visage de poupée.

Pas étonnant que Ruth la détestait. Depuis son arrivée, il y a plus ou moins cinq ans, cette dernière n'a jamais adressé un mot à Ira, si ce n'était pour la rabaisser. 

Les parents de cette dernière habitaient trois villes plus loin, une campagne dans la résidence de Cornouailles. Elle leurs rendait visite deux fois par an, trois fois quand les maîtres l'accordaient, et elle se chargeait de leurs envoyer le trois-quart de son salaire de domestique.

Bien trop souvent, il lui arrivait d'être triste et mélancolique quant à la distance qui la séparait de ses parents. Mais le devoir l'appelait. C'était pour le bien de sa famille endettée. Les domestiques venaient souvent de la campagne, car on les croyait plus travailleurs et obéissants que les gamins des villes.

Elle n'était pas la seule dans cette situation. Ruth, quand bien même elles ne se supportaient pas dans le coeur, faisait face au même dilemme qu'Ira. 

Ils avaient donc tous une histoire inspirante et mélodrame à raconter. Car l'un des obstacles les plus courants et les plus difficiles que les domestiques devaient surmonter ensemble était la solitude et l'isolement.

Mais en dépit de tout cela, la vie n'était pas toujours mélancolique et triste. Il y avait aussi des moments de plaisir, de joie et de satisfaction. En fait, quand ''personne ne regardait'', on s'amusait dans les pièces communes.

— Madame Enys. Désirez-vous réciter une prière? Lui demanda l'intendante, alors que tout le monde avait enfin pris place. 

La cuisinière balaya sa chevelure d'une rousseur pimentée de son visage et pris la main d'Ira dans la sienne ainsi que celle d'Eric pour inciter tout le monde autour de la table à en faire de même. 

Cette pièce, au plafond haut et aux murs clairs, était parée d'immenses fenêtres qui rendait le lieu très lumineux malgré le bois fracassant qui recouvrait toute la façade. Les verres ambrés des lustres reflétaient l'argenterie et la cristallerie qui occupaient le trois-quart des grandes vitrines le long des murs. L'éclairage est fourni par des bougies et de multitudes de lampes à huile. Même si la majeure partie de la demeure possédait l'éclairage au gaz, il était généralement réservé aux pièces dites ''d'en haut''.

Louis était le dernier à se couvrir les yeux de ses paupières, à l'attente de la douce voix de madame Enys. 

— Merci, Seigneur, pour tous vos bienfaits, gardez nos âmes dans la paix, et que nos cœurs joyeux vous chantent à tout jamais. 

— Pourriez-vous également demander au seigneur un jour de congé pour ma part? 

Louis rit de bon cœur et ouvra les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir la main de la cuisinière s'abattre sur l'arrière de la tête d'Eric qui continua à glousser suivit d'Edouard. 

— Protégez nos bambins de tout mal et faites que la prospérité règne dans cette maison. 

— J'espère bien que c'est de Louis dont vous parliez lorsque vous énoncez le mot Bambin. Taquina Eric en ouvrant qu'un seul œil. 

— Eh! Argumenta Louis pauvrement. 

— Et faites qu'Eric se taise à jamais. Continua le majordome d'un ton exaspéré, clôturant la prière. 

— Amen! s'écria pour une fois tout le monde à l'unisson de manière théâtrale. Dans l'espoir que ce vœux soit exaucé. 

Tout le monde se mit à manger et à reprendre la conversation de là où ils l'avaient arrêté. Louis se mit à l'oeuvre avec grande joie et un appétit encore plus grand. Il attaqua le poulet en premier et s'en servit dans son assiette. 

Madame Enys lui servit une bonne dose de légumes dans son assiette. Un sourire des plus grands lui fendait la mâchoire. 

— Mange mon enfant. Prends des forces. Lui dit-elle d'une douceur auquel seule Mary avait également droit. 

Ira lui raconta sa journée mais il était tellement obnubilé par ce poulet qu'il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Alors qu'ils eurent presque tous fini de manger, voilà que l'intendante faisait son discours des règles à tenir. à force, Louis connaissait la chanson par cœur: 

Faire toujours de la place si jamais ils rencontraient l'un de leurs supérieurs dans la maison ou les escaliers, ne pas avoir le droit de s'adresser directement aux maîtres mais juste de leur répondre, ne jamais donner son avis à son employeur, et ainsi vers l'infinité. 

— ... Quand vous répondez à une question de ces maîtres, parlez le plus brièvement possible.

Clairement, plus personne n'écoutait. Pendant ce temps, une dizaine de domestiques montèrent au grenier, regagnant leurs appartements. Rien de nouveau les concernait. Leurs tâches d'aujourd'hui seront celles de demain et ainsi de suite.

— Et la plus importante, que d'ailleurs vous ne cessez d'enfreindre; veillez être toujours à l'heure et à votre place au moment des repas.

Louis sentit le besoin de se défendre. Les cheveux du malheureux jeune homme se dressèrent. Car cette remarque lui était clairement destinée. 

— Mais je me devais de d'abord terminer le ramonage. Cela m'a pris un temps fou. S'expliqua Louis d'une mine boudeuse.

Madame Miles le regarda un instant avec curiosité, comme-ci elle évaluait la situation. Soudain, les pupilles joueuses, elle étira sa mâchoire dans un sourire humble.

— Et tu as fait du très bon travail jeune homme. S'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de continuer son récit. Mais enfin, pour ce qui en est de la programmation de demain, la nouvelle institutrice de mademoiselle Éloïse arrivera demain en après-midi. Tâchez de vous montrer courtois et bienfaisant.

— Mais combien d'institutrice a-t-elle eu au cours de cette dernière année? Manifesta Eric auprès d'Ira et Louis qui haussèrent les épaules afin de supprimer un rire. Oh comme mademoiselle Eloïse faisait tourner tout le monde en bourrique.

L'intendante reprit ensuite son attention sur Edouard qui mangeait une pomme d'une nonchalance arrogante.

— Ensuite vos tâches des jours à suivre ont été quelques peu aménagées. Edouard vous vous chargeriez du jardin d'hiver et vous y mettriez de l'ordre dans le fumoir car Lord Styles voudrait inviter quelques amis à lui dans l'après-midi.

Il hocha la tête, d'un air entendu. Laissant ses traits de visage détendus. Il croqua une dernière fois dans sa pomme et se déplaça lentement vers la corbeille. 

Louis le suivit tout le long du regard et se demanda comment cet homme pouvait avoir un physique qui aspirait tant de confiance et d'innocence mais n'exprimait à la fois rien de bon. Au fond, il cachait une apparence narcissique et imbus de lui même. 

Il était long, d'une musculature fine et avait une chevelure en concordance avec la couleur de sa peau. Un châtain crème. Cela-dit, son cœur était noir. 

Il ramenait souvent du monde de l'extérieure. Des amis à lui qui n'arrêtaient pas d'embêter Louis. L'orphelin ne savait rien y faire, et ne pouvait vendre la mèche. Car même si les visites personnelles étaient souvent interdites, elles continuaient dans la clandestinité pour tout le monde, surtout en l'absence des maîtres.

— Ruth, tu coifferas Lady Styles car elle est de sortie le matin. N'oublies pas le repassage de sa garde-robe. Continua madame Miles, aussi poliment qu'elle le put, ne prenant même pas la peine de la vous-voyez. 

Ruth garda la tête haute et fit froufrouter son jupon. Louis fronça les sourcils. Normalement, cette tâche était toujours accomplie par Ira. 

— Et Louis, tu seras charger avec l'aide d'Ira de la salle de musique. Une cérémonie privée sera tenue en l'honneur du retour du fils de Lord Styles. 

Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour redémarrer le pauvre cœur de Louis en trombe, ses joues cramoisies. 

— Quel fils? Demanda Edouard, prit de curiosité. Il y en avait trois autres. 

Louis savait déjà. Comment pouvait-il oublier la honte qu'il avait vécu un peu plus tôt dans la journée? 

— Lord Harry Styles. Répondit madame Miles. 

Lord Styles. Son odorat, sa neutralité, sa virilité et son allure dominateur. 

Tout. Le. Faisait. Palpiter. 

Rougir. C'est tout ce que Louis savait faire en sa présence. Bêtement. Ridiculement. Sa patience était rudement mise à l'épreuve. 

Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais réellement conversé avec lui. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une poignée de secondes de toute sa vie. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si niaisement guimauve en sa présence ou lorsque son nom était énoncé? 

— Il est de retour? S'enflamma Ruth, ne contenant pas sa joie.

L'intendante lui lança un regard noir qui demanda un peu de retenue que Ruth balaya d'un regard encore plus hypocrite. 

Lord Harry Styles. Une cérémonie en son honneur. Une soirée à l'éducation bourgeoise. ça en faisait beaucoup trop d'information en une minute.

La salle de musique était que très rarement habitée et Louis la connaissait jusqu'au bout des doigts après s'être maintes fois endormi sur le piano et passer ses heures perdues, à l'abris des regards, à y lire un livre. C'était enfin l'occasion de la voir animée.

Car, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il y en avaient pas eu chez les Styles. Les codes de bienséance, ces moments romanesques, c'était indéniablement excitant pour le côté romantique qui habitait en Louis, mais si angoissant à la fois. Car le travail qu'enduraient les domestiques les jours qui précédaient un bal était multiplié par quatre. 

Et puis il y avait un code des bonnes manières encore plus coriace à respecter, des vertus d'effacement également et une éthique discrète et confiante. Tout cela, c'était un stress qui se rajoutait à leur quotidien fugitif.   
— Quand est-ce que cette cérémonie aura-t-elle lieu? Demanda Ira, ne pouvant pas cacher sa joie face à la nouvelle. 

Il y aura en effet, enfin un peu de gaieté et de couleurs dans ce château. Cet amusement spontané n'épargnait la joie de personne. Tout le monde participait, que ce soit dans l'ombre ou dans la lumière; c'était un divertissement très apprécié. 

— Vendredi. Affirma l'intendante avec tact, se doutant des plaintes qui allaient suivre. 

Louis arrondit ses prunelles bleutées et il était sûr que les autres en firent de même. Même que la cuisinière, qui débarrassait la table avec l'aide de Mary, fut prise au dépourvue. 

C'était dans deux jours. Deux jours n'étaient pas assez pour tout préparer. 

— C'est impossible. S'exprima Louis, le regard défaillit. Il nous faut au moins quatre jours entiers pour organiser ce genre de cérémonie. 

— C'est pour cela que je veux voir demain matin, tout le monde et sans exception, debout à cinq heures tapante. 

Ah bah voilà la raison de ce fameux poulet rôti. 

— Mais pourquoi si vite? que y a-t-il de si pressant à fêter ? Se demanda Eric, un point étonné, car il n'était non plus pas épargné par l'acharnement de travail qui allait débuter à partir de demain. 

Le majordome, qui jusqu'ici n'avait fait part d'aucune restriction, s'appuya contre le dos de sa chaise et marmonna dans sa barbe: 

— Le fils du comte est le successeur du titre et est très respecté par les habitants de la ville. Il séjournera dans le château pour un temps indéterminé. Tâchez d'être à sa disposition en temps et en heures et arrangez-vous à ce que l'un de vous soit son valet personnel. 

Tout le monde se tut. C'était bref et direct. Aucune place à la discussion. quand monsieur Johnson prenait ce ton, il était dangereux de s'aventurer plus loin avec le questionnement. 

Mais ce que tout le monde se posa silencieusement comme question, était pourquoi donc est-ce que Lord Harry Styles était revenu après plus de sept mois d'absence ? 

Ruth leva la main, interrompant les pensées de tous. 

— Je veux bien être celle qui s'occupera personnellement de lui. 

Ira et Louis jaugèrent cette dernière d'un dégoût qu'ils ne cachaient pas. 

— Ruth, voyons! S'écria l'intendante, horrifié par tant de manque de retenue et de souplesse dans sa voix. C'est d'une présence masculine dont parle monsieur Johnson. De plus, tu es chargée de t'occuper de Lady Styles demain. 

La blonde haussa les épaules, aucunement honteuse de ce côté indirect. 

— Je disais juste que je serai la plus apte à entretenir sa chambre et veiller à ce qu'il n'ait besoin de rien qui soit hors de mon pouvoir. 

Elle mordit sa lèvre colorée de rouge et leva le nez bien trop haut. Le majordome secoua la tête en s'accaparant d'un cigare dans sa poche. Il illumina la pièce d'un éclairage de plus qui accentua ses rides. 

— Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Coupa l'intendante, un tantinet dérangée, se levant de sa chaise d'un grincement assourdissant. George se chargera de cette tâche. Je le lui dirai au petit matin. Observa-t-elle, songeuse. 

George, un jeune français qui travaillait en tant que domestique depuis seulement un an. C'était sans doute le pire choix, pensa Louis. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dessus. 

— Mais ne dites pas de bêtises madame Miles, réfuta monsieur Johnson après qu'il ait extirpé toute la fumée de ses poumons. George n'en a pas encore les compétences. Lord Harry Styles ne sera l'apprécier. Ce petit est trop fragile, pour ne pas dire faible. 

Louis grimaça à la place de ce pauvre George qui devait déjà paisiblement dormir au grenier. Le majordome était gentil et tout ça, mais parfois il savait se montrait très ferme quant au travail fourni par les domestiques. Tout le contraire de l'intendante qui épargnait ses réflexions des plus acerbes par un regard appuyé. 

— Je propose que Louis s'en charge. Continua monsieur Johnson, les sourcils froncés. 

Le cœur de l'orphelin s'emballa, la bouche entrouverte. D'un côté, il était plus que ravi du compliment indirect du majordome à son égard et de l'importance qu'il dédiait à son travail mais de l'autre côté, il ne se voyait pas prêt à continuellement subir la présence dominatrice et intimidante du Lord Styles. 

Il allait involontairement commettre des gaffes par manque d'habilité s'il le côtoyait. Le regard de Lord Styles était bien trop perturbateur et l'envahissait de toutes parts. 

Le visage de l'intendante se raffermit face à ces paroles. 

— Non. Fit-elle savoir. Ah ça non. Elle secoua la tête. Non, non et non. Louis est trop... 

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. La respiration maintenue entre sa gorge et ses cordes vocales. 

Qu'était-il, se demanda l'orphelin.

— Louis est trop quoi madame Miles? Roula des yeux le majordome, l'impatience se fit entendre dans le ton vague qu'il entreprit. 

Une étincelle énigmatique fila dans les orbes de l'intendante. 

Louis était trop ce qui se rapprochait du terme ''avenant'', ''adorable'', ... ''innocent'', un brin trop sucré pour les regards voyageurs et un tantinet tentateur et désirable pour le monde extérieur. Un nuage appétissant l'enveloppait. Et tout cela, le plus jeune n'en avait aucunement conscience. 

Il avait le minois ovale et plein, doté d'une peau lisse et fine. Ses cheveux clairsemés étaient hérissés en matinée comme en soirée et lui donnait un air encore plus fougueux. Il avait le front étroit qui laissait symétriquement place à ses sourcils en accent circonflexe. 

Son nez en trompette criait presque l'usage entière de la féminité de son visage. Ses lèvres étaient pincées mais gourmandes et ses joues veloutées étaient d'un rouge à en faire jalouser les filles qui admiraient également ses longs cils épais. Ensuite, le rond parfait de son menton terminait sa beauté de manière interdite. 

Voilà. Se disait l'intendante. Il était trop innocent. 

Elle soupira.

— Je ne réduits en rien les capacités de monsieur Tomlinson, mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'opter pour Edouard alors. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Lord Styles n'est pas le maître le plus facile à satisfaire, épargnons cela à Louis. Et puis, je vais avoir besoin de lui toute la journée dans la salle de musique. 

Où voulait-elle en venir? Se demanda Louis. Comment est-ce que Edouard serait la solution la plus sage? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Lord Harry Styles était si difficile à satisfaire? Avait-il se caractère grognon que Louis devina un peu plus tôt dans la journée lors de leur confrontation inattendue? D'où le manque de sourire qu'il arborait peut-être? 

Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pas son avis là-dessus. Puis un mal pour un bien qui sait. 

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant laquelle Louis fit trottiner sa jambe sous la table, un soupçon d'angoisse lui pénétrait l'estomac. 

— Très bien. Conclût le plus âgé de la maison en hochant la tête, brisant le silence devenu pesant. Edouard. Veuilles à ce que Lord Harry Styles ait son petit-déjeuner à huit heures. Pas une minute de plus, ni une minute de moins, m'ai-je bien fait comprendre? 

— Entendu monsieur. Répondit le concerné de manière précipitée, une nuance plus sombres dans les yeux. Je vous souhaite une agréable nuit.

— C'était bien trop rapide comme réponse. Chuchota Ira dans l'oreille de l'orphelin, le regard visant toujours Edouard qui s'apprêta à partir. 

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. échangea Louis sur le même ton.

— Vous sauriez la suite de ce qui vous restera à faire, demain matin. 

Sur les derniers dires du cinquantenaires, Edouard s'en alla, sans oublier de toiser le petit orphelin d'un regard sévère. qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il le déteste autant? 

C'était à présent au tour de Ruth de se lever et de se dandiner vulgairement hors de sa chaise et vers la porte qui menait à un long couloir où se trouvait l'escalier. L'espace d'un instant, Louis se demanda si elle n'allait pas rugir et pleurer en même temps au vu de la frustration qui se manifestait sur son visage. 

— Je vais dormir aussi. dévisagea-t-elle pardessus son épaule, ses très longs cheveux blonds encadraient parfaitement sa figure olivâtre. En espérant que demain soit une journée meilleure que celle-ci. 

Seul le bruit de la porte qui grinça fit échos dans le sous-sol. 

Il ne restait plus que Louis, Ira, l'intendante qui tournait en rond autour de la table, le majordome, la cuisinière et ... Eric qui s'était endormi sur la table, la tête engouffrée dans ses coudes. 

— Ah, ces deux-là m'épuise moralement. S'indigna Ira en s'affalant sur sa chaise de manière moins élégante. 

— Eric. Commença d'une voix perchée la cuisinière de l'autre côté de la table, lui secouant l'épaule. 

Mais aucun signe de vie de sa part. Louis gloussa. Eric était si drôle sans forcément vouloir l'être. 

— Eric ! Le ton rude de monsieur Johnson ne passa pas inaperçu. Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher un sourire miniature se dessiner sur ses lèvres craquelées. 

Le cocher se leva d'un bon, la tête encore engourdie et l'esprit ailleurs. 

— qu-quoi? Marmonna-t-il, les paupières papillonnantes. Louis aurait juré que de la bave se déferlait sur son menton. 

— Regagnez votre chambre et tâchez de ne plus jamais vous endormir à table. Prenez un cacher pour votre mal de tête en passant. 

— J'ai pas mal à... la tête. Juste... fatigué. Bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe. 

— Je vais l'aider. Fit la voix de Mary dans un chuchotis à peine perceptible, voyant que le cocher arrivait à peine à se relever de sa chaise. 

Louis n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Il pensait qu'elle avait déjà regagné sa chambre. 

— Bonne nuit à tous. Dit-elle, le bras d'Eric entourant ses fines épaules. Elle jeta un dernier regard entendu vers madame Enys avant d'adresser un large sourire à Louis. 

Au même moment, Louis vit à temps l'échange de regards évidents des sous-chefs à l'égard de Mary et Eric. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux-là semblaient si proche. Mais interdits au domestiques de se côtoyer. C'était immédiatement le renvoi si on venait à vous surprendre. 

— Bonne nuit Mary. Murmura Louis assez fort pour qu'elle entende avant de disparaître elle aussi dans la pénombre du couloir. 

Il était à présent vingt-et-une heures cinquante et Louis ne sentit encore aucune fatigue en lui. Aujourd'hui était une journée remplie d'émotions, il pense ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. 

— Bien. Gesticula l'intendante en unissant ses mains de bricoleuse, ses prunelles noires bien plus dilatées par la fatigue. Je pense que tout le monde est assez fatigué à présent. Un sommeil réparateur n'est pas de refus. 

Le majordome était à son troisième cigare et s'endormait presque debout. Lui qui venait de gronder Eric pour avoir fait de même... 

— Mademoiselle Ira, pourriez-vous prendre les serviettes de bains avec vous en allant à l'étage s'il vous plait? Demanda aimablement l'intendante. 

La jeune femme compris qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller à sa chambre et s'activa sans discuter. 

— Oui, bien sûr. Je m'en vais tout de suite le faire, à demain. 

Elle embrassa la joue de l'orphelin et un lapse de temps s'écoula où ils entendirent Ira montait les marches. 

C'était à ce moment-là que l'intendante décida d'approcher Louis. Ce dernier se demanda comment elle arrivait à garder son chignon impeccablement coiffé en fin de journée. 

— Décidément monsieur Tomlinson, vous êtes toujours le dernier à aller se coucher. 

— On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes pas vrai? Lui répondit-il, souriant à pleines dents et d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé. 

Elle huma et reprit son sérieux. 

— Sauf qu'une lourde journée vous attend demain. Allez, on file. Oust.

— D'accord. D'accord. Ria Louis de bon cœur en poussant la porte émaillée de la cuisine. 

— Et ne rôdez pas dans les couloirs! Entendit-il l'intendante s'écrier dans une voix étouffée car il avait déjà atteint les premières marches de l'escalier. 

Un sourire espiègle trôna sur son visage. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de regagner sa chambre tout de suite. Madame Miles était au courant de ses petites escapades durant la nuit et elle savait qu'il traversait les couloirs du manoir durant une bonne heure avant de rejoindre le dernière étage. 

Mais elle le laissait faire tant qu'il ne se faisait pas surprendre par les maîtres. Bien qu'elle le corrigeait chaque jour à ne pas le faire, elle n'allait pas plus loin qu'une simple remarque. Car, après-tout, Louis savait passer inaperçu. C'était un fait. 

À grandes enjambées, l'orphelin regagna l'entrée principale jusqu'à pénétrer une seconde porte, vitrée de petits carreaux, qui ouvrait sur un long couloir central, au plancher de chêne, et qui traversait le bâtiment et distribuait toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, seuls quelques bougies et lampes à huile illuminaient ses pas entreprenants. La présence de vitraux aux fenêtres créait une ambiance intime et feutrée sous l'ombre de la nuit. Il avait son accès direct depuis la terrasse. 

C'est là que l'orphelin remarqua la pluie et l'orage. Il aimait le son du tonnerre et s'arrêta un instant devant la grande fenêtre du fumoir pour admirer le silence de la nuit orchestré par l'orage. La tentation était toujours trop forte et il laissa son regard se perdre sur le spectacle des pâturages, des bois, du doux vallonnement de la campagne. 

Après quelques instants, il décida qu'il était temps d'emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque, en passant par une petite porte en chêne patinée, l'un des passages secrets du manoir qui permettait également l'accès à la cour intérieure. 

La grande demeure disposait de plusieurs passages secrets. L'un reliait la bibliothèque à la salle de poker tandis qu'un autre – dissimulé derrière une penderie – menait à la cave. Et il y en avait bien d'autres. 

C'est ainsi qu'il atterrit au première étage, là où l'escalier débouchait sur un couloir en L qui distribuait huit chambres avec salle de bain et toilettes privatives de ces maîtres. Il marcha donc sur la pointe des pieds en rasant les murs. Il savait même lorsque le vieux plancher allait grincer et il contourna donc les zones à risques d'une légèreté sans nom. La où il posa son pied n'était jamais le fruit d'un hasard. Tout était calculé. 

Arrivé, il prit une petite lampe à huile posé sur le bureau et maintient la linière de la lampe du bout des doigts. à l'aide de cette lumière, il choisit le livre qui l'intéressa depuis trois jours et rebroussa chemin en sens inverse, non sans prendre les passages secrets. 

Habillé de son éternelle chemise blanche et son pantalon gris en coton à la coupe droite, il trottina gaiement, le nez déjà dans le bouquin, pour rejoindre la salle de musique où plusieurs porte-fenêtres donnait sur un grand balcon d'où la vallée de Wastwater s'offrait à la vue.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir où il mettait les pieds. Il était tellement obnubilé par l'histoire du livre qu'il tenait à la main qu'il n'entendit pas les notes de piano découler du fond de la pièce. 

Ce n'était que lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air raffermir ses traits de visage, qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul et que quasi toutes les portes-fenêtres de la salle de bal étaient grandes ouvertes et faisaient valser les rideau beige-peau dans tout les sens. 

Une grande silhouette masculine, éclairé par la lune et la foudre, était perché pardessus le piano à queue, accoudé contre la table d'harmonie et effleurant d'une main les notes musicales, libérant une douce mélodie. Un demi-verre de cognac reposait sur la planche en bois du piano, laissant imaginé la conséquence d'une nuit mouvementée et d'une insomnie chronique. 

L'homme à trois mètres de lui, était vêtu d'une élégante chemise totalement déboutonnée aux manches relevées de manière négligée et d'un pantalon de velours à côtes vert d'eau très profonde. 

La courte tignasse brune du musicien brillait à travers le ciel dégagé en cette nuit enragé. L'orphelin n'arrivait pas à voir son visage car il était de profil et l'angle dans laquelle il se trouvait lui rendit la tâche plus difficile.

Il avait cette forte impression que c'était l'un des fils du comte. Mais bizarrement, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais réellement occupé la salle de musique à cette heure tardive, ça se saurait. Ni Lord Eden, ni Warren et ni même Calvin le dernier des garçons, ne se déplaçaient jamais bien loin de leur chambre. 

Chaque nuit, Louis se trouvait habituellement seul dans cette pièce. Il était donc fortement étonné de devoir partager la salle pour une fois. 

Mais il n'avait aucun droit d'être ici, à se pavaner librement, car il était évident que cette personne était un haut-classé. Et il n'était pas prêt de devoir à nouveau ramoner les cheminées. Ou pire encore, être privé de loisirs. 

C'est pour cela que le cœur battant, après avoir assez regarder, Louis garda un œil sur l'homme qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et recula silencieusement de plusieurs pas. 

Au dernier moment, alors qu'il était prêt à courir vers la porte, l'orphelin sursauta et geignit lorsque la lampe à huile qu'il tenait en hauteur par la linière perdit sa flamme alors qu'un vent houleux s'acharna dans la pièce. Sa bouche forma un o dubitatif. 

Alerté par le bruit, le visage de l'inconnu fit durement volte-face tandis que son corps resta perché au dessus du piano, épiant le domestique pardessus l'épaule. Les notes de musique ont cessé dans un bruit gras, les doigts survolant toujours les touches. 

Oh, oh, pensa Louis. Il déglutit amèrement, bloqua sa respiration et ouvra grandement les yeux, pris en flagrant délit. 

Une pointe de gêne se manifesta sur la figure chancelé du domestique lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui était cet homme face à lui. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre tant ses émotions se jouaient de lui. 

L'aristocrate, qui n'était autre que Lord Harry Styles, releva légèrement son buste sans le quitter quelques secondes des yeux et finit par détourner le regard dans un soupir orgueilleux, pour ainsi dire dédaigneux, touchant dans son élan une dernière note blanche qui fit échos dans la salle avant de s'emparer de son verre à moitié vide. Louis y décela de la lassitude peut-être? Ou alors Lord Styles ne souhaitait être dérangé? 

Un laps de temps s'écoula pendant laquelle l'orphelin fut pris d'une envie ridicule de s'enfuir en courant. 

— Monsieur Tomlinson, commença le plus grand d'une voix rauque, contemplant son verre de cognac et gardant une main sur le piano qui soutint son corps penché. Vous savez, ce n'est pas très joli d'espionner les gens.

Un frisson traversa le corps du jeune domestique. L'aristocrate donna l'impression de converser avec son verre. C'était comme s'il était ennuyé, que prêter de l'attention au plus jeune n'avait aucune importance et était trop demandé. 

— Cela m'étonne même de vous, habituellement si discret. Continua-t-il détachant chaque syllabe, évaluant le liquide dans son verre. 

Le pouls du plus jeune battait si fort qu'il voyait sa vision perdre en visibilité. 

Comment ça, habituellement? 

Est-ce que... est-ce que cela voudrait-il dire que Lord Styles avait connaissance de toutes ses escapades nocturnes ? Depuis combien de temps? Pourquoi ne jamais avoir dit quelque chose? que savait-il d'autres? 

Crispé et embarrassé, le plus jeune ne sut comment répondre à cela. Ses doigts se resserrèrent douloureusement autour de son livre. Lord Styles allait encore le prendre pour un écervelé s'il ne parlait pas cette fois-ci. 

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa gorge qui ne manifesta aucune aide ne serait-ce que pour présenter des excuses. 

Ne recevant aucune réponse si ce n'est qu'un grondement des cieux, les yeux de l'aristocrate se détachèrent lentement du verre qu'il tenait à la main et gratifia Louis de son attention presque à l'en déstabiliser. 

— Et bien, je vois que vous ayez une fois de plus donner votre langue au chat. Articula-t-il de manière détachée, le visage tourné et les lèvres à quelques centimètres de son épaule. 

Encore une fois pas de sourire. Ni même de douceur dans sa voix, bien qu'on puisse y déceler une petite pointe de curiosité à travers ses sourcils froncés. Une barbe foncée lui ombrait la mâchoire. Ses cheveux de la même couleur étaient échevelés, donnant l'impression qu'avant d'arriver ici, il s'était battu avec son oreiller à la recherche du sommeil. 

La lumière du ciel à travers les portes-fenêtres ouvertes apporta presque un côté plus avenant sur son visage tendu. Presque. Car même la lune semblait y échouer. 

Agilement, l'aristocrate l'ignora à nouveau et vida son verre d'un seul coup avant de se tenir droit et de se positionner de face, couvant l'orphelin de ses prunelles sombres. La pièce sembla soudainement diminuer de hauteur. Un éclair déchira le ciel au même moment et éclaira les prunelles vertes de Lord Styles. Louis encourra une difficulté à soutenir son regard pénétrant. 

L'orphelin arborait une figure si décomposée qu'il paraissait vulnérable et beaucoup plus jeune à ce moment-même. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent au rythme de pluie lorsqu'il s'aperçut du torse tonique divulgué de l'aristocrate qui le parcourait d'un œil averti. Sa musculature ferme était d'autant plus visible. Des poils sombres ornaient le bas de son ventre. Encore une fois, ce côté souple et désinvolte frappait Louis de plein fouets.

— Veuillez - veuillez m'excuser milord. Pris de court, le plus jeune baissa le regard, gêné de voir un homme à moitié nu face à lui. Je... je n'avais pas l'intention de vous importuner. 

Mais c'était au tour du plus grand de ne pas répondre et cela rendit le petit Louis encore plus tremblotant qu'il ne l'était déjà. 

Pieds-nus, l'aristocrate s'avança de trois grands pas mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune serviteur reculait discrètement à chaque fois d'un demi-pas. Le plus grand arqua un sourcil et pencha sa tête sur le côté gauche, passant au laser le visage du domestique, des mèches de cheveux lui barrant le front.

— Dites-moi monsieur Tomlinson, que faisiez-vous éveillé si tard, à errer les couloirs du dessus ? Questionna-t-il a l'affût d'une réponse cohérente. 

Oh, était-ce le moment où il allait se faire gronder? Comment savait-il que louis était à l'étage ? Pourtant il pouvait jurer qu'il n'avait fait aucun bruit. Le petit rougit de honte et se couvrit le torse de ses bras, les mains toujours encombrées de la lampe à huile et du livre. 

Son regard se posa sur les mains du plus grand. Ses mains étaient calleuses et d'apparence adroite. Les manches repliées, les poils de ses bras étaient d'autant plus visible et assombris par la lumière de la lune. Cette vision le troubla sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. 

— Je... Murmura l'orphelin faiblement, la vision à présent distraite par ses chaussures. J'étais - 

— Et qu'es-ce qui vous empêche de me regarder dans les yeux lorsque vous m'adressez la parole Louis ? Interrompit le trentenaire de manière pointilleuse. 

C'était rude, exigeant et abrupt. Pourtant il n'avait aucunement haussé la voix. Mais le prénom du jeune garçon sortit si spontanément de la bouche de l'aristocrate que l'orphelin crut défaillir sur place.

Louis allait dire vous mais étouffa à temps les mots qui menaçaient de jaillir de sa bouche.

— Je... je ne fais que suivre les règles Milord. Balbutia le serviteur d'un ton si faible que ça en était presque désarmant. La couleur de ses yeux devenue sitôt plus ombragée. L'effroi se lisait dedans comme celle d'un enfant qui avait perdu sa maman. 

Le petit domestique respirait bien trop fort, il était à deux doigts de pleurer. Ses narines frémirent légèrement. 

C'était donc ça que l'intendante insinuait lorsqu'elle disait que Lord Harry Styles n'était pas facile à satisfaire ? Il semblait beaucoup plus sévère que ce matin. était-il irrité? Avait-il trop bu peut-être? Ou n'était-ce qu'un trait de caractère bien trempé? 

— Et moi je vous autorise à le faire. Fit-il savoir d'une tonalité moins tranchante et bien plus complaisante. Un juste milieu, mais toujours aussi rigide et austère. 

Louis hésita un peu, il était mitigé entre obéir aux règles indirectement ou obéir directement ceux à la chaîne de commandement. C'était devenu une habitude de baisser le regard. Il savait ne faire que ça, c'était une évidence pour lui. Car les maîtres ne voyaient que de la domination si les domestiques maintenaient le contact visuel. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant... 

Après le brouillard de réflexion dans sa tête, il finit par relever le menton, la lèvre coincé entre les dents. 

Mais c'était trop dur. 

Son premier réflexe fut de laisser son regard s'échapper dans une autre direction lorsqu'il réalisa que Lord Styles n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. 

Son regard erra subtilement sur sa tenue décontractée. Mais il s'encouragea fortement à reconnecter leurs regards de peur de se faire gronder. 

Il fut immédiatement accueillit par un regard frétillant, une violence d'intimité. Au point que le plus jeune ne parvint plus à détacher le sien de ses orbes profondes, qui au centre de ce climat grisé, avaient une couleur aussi nébuleuse que le temps qu'il faisait dehors. 

Les pupilles de l'aristocrate étaient dilatées, difficile de savoir si c'était la cause du peu de lumière dans la pièce ou si quelque chose le stimulait intérieurement. 

Pourquoi le fixait-il toujours si longuement ? Il ne détournait donc jamais les yeux? Et puis l'orphelin n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'il pensait. C'était plus qu'intimidant, brûlant et un brin entêtant. 

Il y avait pourtant un fil espiègle qui occupait son visage. Mais cela n'adoucissait pas réellement ses traits, il les rendait juste plus fascinants encore. 

Louis cligna des yeux de manière excessive et notable qui témoignait de son insécurité et de sa nervosité. Un mécanisme que le cerveau mettait en marche quand il se sentait plus nerveux. 

C'était vraiment pas facile. D'un côté, Lord Styles était allouée d'une armure d'élégance, il semblait exprimer les couleurs d'automne. 

De l'autre côté, cet homme était un appel à la damnation. Un haut-classé qui ne courait pas les rues. Un mystère planait tout autour de lui. Il était l'incarnation parfaite de la beauté, de la virilité et de la sensualité masculine. 

Presque à en faire peur le petit domestique. 

Mais Louis devait se l'admettre qu'il était en total admiration devant tant de beauté. Pourtant, il ne parvint à déchiffrer l'engouement et l'agréable sensation qu'il ressentait dans son ventre. Cet effet aphrodisiaque qui le submergeait était presque insondable. 

— Et maintenant, approchez. Ses sourcils sillonnèrent et semblaient pourtant être traduit par un ne vous approchez pas de moi. 

Louis fut parcouru par une vague de frissons dans la nuque. La voix éraillée de l'aristocrate fit échos dans la salle et ressemblait presque au grondement du tonnerre. Ses mains étaient nouées au bas de ses reins. Une posture qui surplombait le plus petit. Il était majestueusement viril. Il y avait aucun doute à cela, c'était un homme. Un vrai. 

Le plus grand baissa le menton mais garda ses yeux rivés sur Louis, comme s'il essayait de le transpercer d'un regard singularisé et de le faire flancher. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'être nu sous son regard. Ce qui lui étourdit les pensées. 

L'orphelin avala sa salive de travers et absorba son appréhension du mieux qu'il pût avant de déposer délicatement à ses pieds ce qu'il tenait en main; la lampe. Gardant le livre comme souffre-douleur entre ses doigts. Sinon, il ne savait que faire de ses mains. Sans cela, il aurait eu l'air plus débile encore. 

L'attention de l'aristocrate resta concentrée sur le jeune qui s'avança lentement vers lui avec hésitation, les mains en poignes, l'épiderme émoussée et le regard azur divagué sur un point fixe du visage du plus grand. Tout, sauf ses prunelles verdâtres. 

Les vêtements de l'orphelin dansotèrent sous le vent, une image digne d'une oeuvre d'art. 

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à une distance raisonnable que Louis freina dans sa marche. Il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir. C'était une règle parmi les règles. 

— Plus près encore. Insista Lord Styles de manière catégorique. Il avait presque chuchoté sa requête d'une douceur anormale. C'était moelleux. C'était raffiné. ça manière à lui d'être poli. 

Louis n'y percevait aucune menace, ce qui l'encouragea à s'approcher. 

D'ici, l'odeur musquée de Lord Styles, une odeur animale et boisée, lui titilla les narines. Louis dû se faire violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux et apprécier les notes de vanille caramélisée en fond. Un soupire lui échappa. 

Les voici, à présent, à une distance d'une longueur de bras. Il n'avait jamais été aussi longtemps près d'un employeur. Hormis une fois, lorsque Lady Styles l'avait pris durant plus d'une minute dans ses bras après la mort de son père. 

Ils étaient si proche qu'il était à présent impossible de fuir son regard. 

C'était en étant si proche que l'orphelin pu entendre la respiration calme de l'aristocrate. Si proche qu'il pu constater pour la première fois que l'aristocrate faisait au moins presque deux têtes de plus que lui. 

Si proche qu'il pu pour la première fois affectionner les lèvres délectables du plus grand, de part un regard se voulant discret. Oh, il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus. Toutes femmes ayant pu goûter à ses lèvres, étaient chanceuses. Et il devait y en avoir; des femmes à ses pieds. C'était évident.

C'était en étant si proche l'un de l'autre qu'il pu également admirer la peau blanche sans faille du plus grand, ses cils gracieux et sourcils fournis. Ses joues étaient creusées et les muscles de sa mâchoire se répercutaient jusqu'à ses tempes qui cognèrent sa peau.

Les lèvres pincées, Lord Styles ne semblait pas le moindre du monde embêté par le plus petit qui l'inspectait plus intimement. 

Tendu. Cette homme avait toujours l'air si tendu. C'était incroyable. Se disait Louis. 

Les doigts toujours entrecroisés derrière son dos, Lord Styles garda ainsi une allure grave, froide et inaccessible. Il dégageait de tout son être une sorte de sauvagerie. Autant Louis avait les jambes en coton face à ce rapprochement, autant l'aristocrate ne démontrait aucune sensibilité d'expressions.

Mais Louis qui se rendit compte bien trop tard de la façon dont il explorait l'homme face à lui, empêcha son regard de s'aventurer à nouveau plus loin que la pomme d'Adam de l'aristocrate.

— Tournez-vous vers la fenêtre. Ordonna-t-il à travers le son de la pluie, sans battre une seule fois des cils.

Louis tressaillit, le teint rougeâtre. était-ce dû au vent humide ou était-ce une réaction anormale provenant de son organe vital? 

que voulait-il? Pourquoi lui demandait-il tout cela? était-ce le début d'une punition? C'était absurde, mais il lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Pourtant, il ne savait comment calmer l'assaut d'angoisse qui le rendit époumoné. 

Il inspira profondément et se tourna finalement de sorte à ce que, au loin, l'ensemble de la vallée s'offrait à sa vue à travers les quatre grandes portes-fenêtres qui longeaient le mur entier. 

L'aristocrate n'avait pas bougé, ne l'avait pas suivit dans son mouvement et le consumait toujours de ses prunelles persistantes. Louis ne le voyait plus que partiellement du coin de l'œil et sentait sa chaleur lui cajoler l'épaule. 

Une fraction de secondes passa avant que Lord Styles disparut totalement de son côté droit. 

— À vous voir si familier avec le lieu, il me semble dès lors que cette pièce m'appartient autant qu'elle vous appartienne. Conversa le plus grand d'un timbre qui ne pouvait être déchiffrer, se glissant à pas légers derrière Louis. Pas vrai? 

Ce dernier, abasourdi, n'osa répondre ni même respirer. Le torse du plus grand frôla à peine son dos qu'il ne répondait déjà plus de lui-même. Son thorax exécutait des mouvements irréguliers, interrompus quelquefois par une rafale de vent résistante. 

— Mais elle enferme des secrets bien plus impénétrables que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Lui chuchota-t-il soudainement à l'oreille d'un souffle chaud qui fit vibrer Louis de la tête aux pieds.

Les lèvres du plus grand étaient suspendues à trois centimètres du lobe de son oreille. 

Louis encaissa fiévreusement la généreuse quantité d'arôme masculine qui s'éjecta de l'aristocrate. Un soupçon de cognac lui parvint. C'était si... sensuel.

Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir cela à l'égard de son employeur. C'était peu commun dans la ville; un jeune domestique ordinaire qui tomba sous le charme d'un haut-classé. C'était très mal-vu. Mais après-tout, c'était également peu commun d'avoir un employeur aussi redoutable que Lord Styles. 

— Dressez la tête. L'enjoignit-il de faire d'une intonation aussi stricte que patient.

Louis n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait de nouveau baissé sa garde. Rassemblant le peu de logique qui lui restait dans le cerveau, il dressa la tête et perçu rien que de la pluie. 

La main du Lord empocha son avant-bras après que ses phalanges aient chatouillées d'un effleurement électrique le creux de sa clavicule. Et ce contact fit perdre toute crédibilité en Louis à maintenir une apparence déchargée et allégée d'un recueil de sensations contradictoires, il fit donc tomber le livre qu'il tenait entre son pouce et l'index en sursautant.

Ni lui ni Lord Styles s'en soucièrent. Le livre pouvait attendre. Car une atmosphère électrique se dispersa dans l'air.

La deuxième main du plus grand vînt à s'approcher du visage tétanisé du plus jeune par-dessus son épaule et c'est de la pulpe des doigts, alors que l'orphelin regardait droit devant lui la bouche entrouverte, que l'aristocrate attrapa son menton. Un geste carré, certes, mais emplit de douceur, qui le guida vers un endroit précis à regarder. 

Peau contre peau, Louis ferma les yeux. Les mains du Lord Styles étaient chaudes, ce qui était un non-sens dans cette habitacle d'une froideur palpable. 

— Ouvrez les yeux Louis. Je n'aime pas me répéter. Commanda-t-il dans un souffle sans lâcher son menton, le bout du nez qui caressa la joue vermeille de l'orphelin, s'avançant encore plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà, créant ainsi l'image de deux corps fusionnés ensemble. Ils étaient presque enlacés l'un dans l'autre. Louis cru entendre l'aristocrate inspirer l'odeur de son cou. 

La cage thoracique du plus jeune se compressa, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son petit corps frêle. Il ouvrit grandement ses prunelles bleuâtres, un peu vitreux étaient-elles, lorsque Lord Styles raffermit sa prise autour de sa mâchoire pour l'inciter à obéir. C'était comme-ci Louis se faisait malmener par les mains du plus grand. Et cela lui procurait une tant dévastatrice tant agréable sensation au ventre.

— Voyez-vous la cabane derrière les buissons à votre gauche? 

Louis fronça les sourcils dans le but de se concentrer. Il vit à travers sa vision altérée une succession de terrasses mettant en scène une importante statuaire et un nombre impressionnant de fontaines. Mais il ne voyait aucune cabane. 

— Je - je suis désolé. Dit Louis la gorge serrée, manquant d'oxygène. Désespéré d'être si réceptif. Je ne vois aucune... cabane Milord. Continua-t-il d'une voix trop enfantine pour être comparée à celle de l'aristocrate. Il était tant déçu de ne pas pouvoir obéir à son employeur. 

Lord Styles lâcha viscéralement son menton et abandonna sa main autour de la hanche du plus jeune. La deuxième main de l'aristocrate se glissa de son avant-bras vers sa petite main, joignant leurs doigts de manière un peu bâclée et paresseuse. C'était lent, élancé tout comme la voix de l'aristocrate. 

Ce dernier courba légèrement le dos afin d'être à l'hauteur du gamin et accola leurs bajoues l'une contre l'autre, le menton reposa contre le creux de l'épaule du plus jeune, irritant de ce fait l'épiderme imberbe de l'orphelin au touché de sa barbe.

Comment pouvait-il se laisser aller comme ça? Se demanda le plus jeune; qu'allait pensé le majordome et tout les autres de son acte si insouciant? Pourquoi Lord Styles ne le laissait-il pas partir? 

— Faites un effort. Réclama-t-il d'un accent plus soutenu. 

Inconsciemment, d'une respiration précipitée et d'une pâleur inquiétante, Louis se cramponna d'une façon plus hargne à la main de l'aristocrate. Si ce dernier eut mal, il ne le fit pas savoir. 

Le plus jeune faillit tourner de l'œil et tomber tant son cœur battait trop vite, il ne voulait pas décevoir l'aristocrate. Il se sentait égaré, car il ne savait pas ce qu'attendait Lord Styles de lui.

Il ne voulait décevoir aucun employeur. Il l'avait promit à son père avant sa mort. 

Et alors qu'il se sentait misérable de ne pas être capable de trouver une fichue cabane, en plissant les yeux, il finit par la voir. Cette fameuse cabane cachée entre maintes arbres et buissons. C'était même étonnant de la voir-là, car il ne l'avait jusqu'à présent jamais aperçu. Mais il était sûr que cette cabane avait une vue panoramique sur le salon de musique.

À l'entente du souffle pondéré du domestique et à la sensation libératrice de son emprise autour de ses doigts entassés par celle du plus jeune, Lord Styles comprit qu'il eut trouvé la cabane. 

— Bien. Le félicita ce dernier en effleurant de ses lèvres suintante la joue du domestique. 

La pluie avait diminué, le ciel n'était plus que déchiré par quelques éclairs. Les rideaux valsaient toujours à l'air libre et Louis frissonna jusqu'à ce que ses terminaisons nerveuses craquèrent. La tempête de vent austère et frisquette arrosa son joli visage d'une humidité invisible, rendant sa peau frileuse. 

— Cette maisonnette m'appartient. Voilà plus de sept mois qu'elle n'a pas été habitée. Continua-t-il dominant d'un timbre plus fort le tonnerre, les lippes toujours en contact avec sa joue. Et quel dommage. 

Louis ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.   
C'était vague. C'était comme-ci Lord Styles lui racontait une histoire. Sept mois. Le temps à Lord Styles d'avoir disparu avant de revenir. 

Lord Styles replia soudain impudemment son bras autour du ventre de l'orphelin et resserra sa prise presque à lui en faire mal, le rapprochant fiévreusement de lui. Il dévia sa bouche vers son oreille et s'y accrocha contre le pavillon d'un pauvre baiser limité d'une demi-seconde. Assez pour faire hoqueter Louis et s'accrocher d'une main ferme au bras du plus grand qui entourait sa taille. 

— Car il m'arrivait bien trop souvent de vous espionner aussi. 

Désemparé par la nouvelle, Louis eut le reflex de filer, se détachant de lui comme pris par le feu, mais c'était sans compter sur Lord Styles qui le captura en empoignant son poignet d'un geste habile et forçant son bras derrière son dos. Louis cria d'une voix aiguë et grimaça douloureusement.

— Mais nous voilà à présent quittes, n'est-ce pas monsieur Tomlinson? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rocheuse derrière le serviteur, le nez engouffré dans ses cheveux hirsutes. Sa voix tendre et sucrée fut noyée par les pulsations sourdes de son cœur. 

L'aristocrate lui embrassa la tempe en consolidant ses doigts autour de son poignet, l'ajustant au bas de ses reins. C'était beaucoup plus doux que la première fois. Comme s'il regrettait son geste impulsif.

Louis était pantois. Son buste se soulevait difficilement, il n'avait plus d'énergie. Apprendre que Lord Styles l'observait pendant tout ce temps depuis sa cabane, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. 

Les muscles de son abdomen, de ses fesses et de ses cuisses se contractèrent alors que l'aristocrate parcourait de sa main libre son torse à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ses clavicules plus râblées que jamais dû à la position amassée par le corps robuste du plus grand. Ce dernier faufila son visage dans le cou du domestique et inspira sans gêne sa senteur. 

Le domestique ne savait pas quoi penser ni quoi ressentir. Et ça continuait à lui faire peur. Il n'avait pas peur de Lord Styles lui-même mais de ce que cette homme dégageait.

Dans un état second, il fit tomber sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule du plus grand et ferma les paupières. C'était si bon d'être entouré de ses bras massifs et d'être imprégné de son odeur envoûtante. Louis croyait rêver. 

La magie opéra le temps qu'il fallait pour Lord Styles de revenir à lui. Ce dernier le lâcha promptement et recula de quelques pas. Pris de vertiges, Louis faillit tomber. Il se retourna avec difficulté et scella leurs regards. 

Lord Styles avaient les yeux plus sombres que la nuit, les sourcils froissés et ses lèvres étaient aussi moites que le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Une veine battait contre son front alors que son torse dégoulinait de sueur. Sa cuire chevelure virevoltait dans les airs, donnant à ses boucles laineuses, une forme désordonnée. Il reflétait à ce moment-même l'image d'un beau tyran. Le décor le plus magistral que Louis eu l'honneur de voir de toute sa vie. 

Louis était irrésistible. La rougeur qui ornait ses joues pleines, ses lèvres entrouverte, sa peau réceptive ainsi que ses cheveux en pagailles le rendaient si... tentant. 

Lord Styles se fraya d'une main furieuse un chemin entre ses boucles et soupira tout en jetant la tête vers l'arrière, laissant une vue étourdissante sur sa pomme d'Adam en ébullition. 

— Partez Louis. Marmonna-t-il curieusement de manière posée, fixant le plafond. Comme s'il ne souhaitait lui faire peur. Avant que je ne perdes la raison. 

Louis ouvrit grandement les yeux, incrédule. Mais ne bougea pas. Il n'arrivait pas tant bien même qu'il voulait partir. Il n'avait jamais vécu un contact aussi physique avec quelqu'un. était-ce donc ça fricoter avec l'être aimé? 

Lord Styles ancra presque tendrement son regard dans le sien. C'était doux et tendre pour la première fois. Son regard onctueux, nuancé de couleurs sombres et clairs renvoya une multitudes de flammèches ferventes. Sous son nez droit et fin, s'étirèrent ses lèvres en forme de cœur, creusant une fossette à la joue gauche. Mais toujours sans vraiment sourire. C'était plutôt car sa mâchoire était extrêmement contractée.Comme-ci quelque chose le hantait. Le tourmentait. 

Un grand frisson envahit l'orphelin. La chaleur protectrice que lui procurait les bras du plus grand lui manquait déjà. Le contact de ses lèvres contra sa peau aussi. 

— Il n'est pas sage pour vous de rester Louis.

— Je - je... Bafouilla Louis. 

Mais c'était trop tard, Lord Styles semblait regagner ce côté inaccessible. Et Louis semblait d'autant plus perdu que cela rendait son visage plus enfantin que jamais.

— Qu’attendez-vous ?! Que je ne contrôle plus rien ? Lui supplia-t-il en dilatant les narines. Partez! Aboyait-il en serrant les dents lorsque Louis continuait à le regarder de manière hébétée. 

Troublé et extrêmement vacillant, Louis marcha à reculons et faillit se prendre la lampe à ses pieds. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard au Lord Styles qui le toisait à présent sévèrement alors qu'il venait tout juste d'aimer Louis à travers son corps. 

Comment allait-il faire à présent? que lui avait-il pris ? Se demanda Louis. Comment faire taire ses sentiments naissants qui hurlaient en lui à présent?


End file.
